Don't Leave
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Sookie helps Eric cope with Godric's death.


**True Blood**

**Started: 09/29/09**

**Completed: 10/03/09**

**Don't Leave**

**by Jessica**

_AN: What you need to know..._

_ - Eric and Sookie are together._

_ - I have changed some of the dialogue regarding Godric's death so it will fit with my plot. (Otherwise, most of the dialogue is directly from Season 2 – Episode 9._

_ - I do not own the characters, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris._

* * *

**Dallas, Texas**

Eric and Sookie were sitting on the sofa listening to Godric being punished. He was to meet the sun in just an hours time. Sookie could feel the anger rolling off of Eric. She wanted to comfort him but he had warned her early on in their visit that he did not want to let on just how close they were, especially to these strangers.

Everyone filed out of the room as Godric told Eric and Sookie to meet him on the roof. Sookie remained near the stairwell while Eric made his way closer to Godric in the middle of the roof.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric stated.

"I can't accept that. It's insanity!" Eric yelled.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

Eric shouted, "But we are here!" His voice cracking slightly.

"It's not right. We're not right," Godric whispered.

Sookie could hear their conversation and it was breaking her heart to witness this. She was trying to be strong but she couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie...as it turns out."

Eric walks towards Godric, "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked.

Eric starts crying, pleading with his maker. He began to speak in Swedish.

"Godric, gör det inte!" (Godric, don't do it.)

"Vi har haft århundraden av kärlek och tillit till varandra" (There are centuries of faith and love between us.)

Eric breaks down and begins to sob.

"Snälla, snälla, snälla, Godric!" (Please. Please. Please Godric.)

"Fader. Broder. Son." (Father. Brother. Son.)

Eric continues to cry and his bloody tears begin to fall down his face.

Godric whispers, "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone."

At that moment Sookie could no longer be quiet. "Eric no!" She moved slightly closer to the pair of vampires. "Please," she begged.

Godric looked from Eric to Sookie and back again. "Yes you will. You have to let me die alone. You have Sookie now. She will help you through this."

Eric cries some more as Godric places his hand on Eric's back to comfort him.

"As your maker I command you." Those were Godric's final words to his child.

Eric stands up and begins to walk towards Sookie. He stops about half way and turns back to Godric. He rushes back to his maker and envelopes him in a hug. Years of love and respect flow through their bond. Eric finally releases him and heads back to Sookie.

She reaches for his hand, "I'll stay with him...as long as it takes."

Eric tries to seek comfort from their blood bond as he nods his head and walks down the stairs back into the hotel.

Godric turns to face the horizon. "It won't take long. Not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart...the Fellowship of the Sun part."

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." He turns towards Sookie, "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes!" she exclaims.

"If you're right...how will he punish me?" He asks sounding like a small child.

"God doesn't punish. He forgives."

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."

Sookie shrugs, "We all do."

Godric was silent for a moment. "You will care for him, Eric?"

"Of course I will," she said quickly. "I love him."

"I know you do. As his maker, I can feel how much he loves you too. It is very rare for a vampire to love a human. I'm glad he has found you."

Sookie could not hold back her tears. "Thank you."

"You have given him back his humanity, his compassion. He really needed that. For over a thousand years I have watched him destroy himself and others. You are very good for him." Godric turns back towards the horizon to see the sun rising in the distance.

"Are you very afraid?" she asks.

"No, I'm full of joy."

"But the pain?" Sookie begins to let more tears flow.

"I want to burn."

She sniffles, "Well I'm afraid for you." Sookie can't control her crying anymore.

Godric pulls her into his embrace. "A human with me at the end. And human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised," he chuckles. In this I see God." He squeezes her one more time before he lets her go and walks towards the rising sun. Godric raises his hand to push Sookie back further.

He takes off his shirt and drops it to the ground.

"Goodbye Godric," Sookie whispers.

Before her eyes, his body is engulfed in blue flames. She can't stop crying as she feels her knees buckle and falls to the ground. And just like that Godric is gone.

* * *

It took Sookie several minutes to make her way back towards their hotel room. She tried to compose herself. She needed to be strong for Eric. She pushed open their door and closed it softly behind her. Part of her was hoping that the morning had claimed him and forced him to sleep. The other part of her was hoping he was waiting for her. She placed Godric's shirt on the sofa and headed for the bedroom.

She walked in to see Eric sitting on the edge of the bed. He had removed his shoes and his shirt. There were two red lines starting at his eyes and running down his chest. He had been crying more.

"Eric," she practically whispered.

He swallowed, "Godric's gone."

"Yes."

Sookie knelt on the floor in front of Eric. She lifted his chin slightly and kissed each of his closed eyes. Eric wasn't responding to her.

"Was he in a lot of pain?" he croaked out.

"No, not that I could tell." She placed her hands on his thighs as she pushed herself up off the floor. Sookie walked away towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and changed out of her dress and into one of Eric's shirts. She reached for the bowl of potpourri on the bathroom counter and dumped it's contents into the trash can. She filled up the bowl with warm water and grabbed a wash cloth before returning to the bedroom.

Sookie again knelt on the floor between Eric's knees. She dipped the wash cloth into the warm water and moved towards Eric's face. He flinched slightly as the warm cloth touched his face. He stared into Sookie's eyes, "Thank you...for staying with him."

"You're welcome," she whispered softly. She finished cleaning off the blood from his face and rinsed the cloth again before she started on his chest. Eric had closed his eyes and was sitting there unmoving. Sookie thought sleep had finally claimed him. She placed the wash cloth back into the bowl and returned to the bathroom. She dumped the bloodied water into the sink and rinsed the bowl.

"Sookie."

She followed the voice of her Viking back into the bedroom. "Eric, you need to lie down and sleep." She managed to push him back on the bed and removed his pants. He lay there in just a pair of black boxer-briefs looking so exhausted. She climbed in the bed beside him and pulled the covers up over their bodies. Eric was looking in her direction but not directly at her. "Tell me what you need."

Eric caressed her face with his hand. "This is what I need. You here by my side." His hand moved from her face down her arm and settled on her hip. "Promise you won't leave me," he whispered.

Sookie could see the fear on his face that he would lose her too. She reached for his face and brought herself closer to his body. "Eric, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She kissed his lips softly without getting a response from him. She pulled back slightly hoping that her promise would soothe him and he would finally rest.

Eric closed his eyes, "I love you." And within seconds he was asleep.

Sookie snuggled into his body more and whispered, "I love you too, Eric."

* * *

Sookie woke up just before dusk and moved out of bed to the bathroom. She took care of her human needs as Eric likes to call them. She returned to the bed minutes later and snuggled back into Eric's embrace. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night before. She was so afraid when Eric told Godric that he wouldn't let him die alone. She had truly been afraid that he would leave her.

Eric awoke to wetness on his chest. He tilted his head down to see that Sookie was crying. He squeezed her tighter into him and lifted her head. "Baby, why are you crying?"

She sniffled, "I'm sorry." She quickly began wiping at her face.

Eric reached for her hands to stop her movements, "Why are you crying?" he repeated.

"I was just thinking about last night. When you told Godric that you wouldn't let him die alone, Eric I can't tell you how scared I was." She started crying again.

He pulled her close again, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was caught up in the moment. Godric was my family. He and Pam have been the only family I have had for hundreds of years."

"I'm your family," she whispered. Sookie sat up in the bed and urged Eric to do so too. Once they were both positioned against the headboard she continued, "I was so scared that you were going to die and leave me here all alone."

Eric tried to comfort her through their bond. "You promised me last night that you would never leave me and right now I am making that same promise to you." He grabbed her hands in his, "You are my best friend, my lover, my family. I promise I will never leave you."

Sookie felt her hot tears on her cheeks again. She was supposed to be strong for Eric. He was the one who just lost his maker. He shouldn't be the one comforting her. She turned her body to face him, "Thank you for reassuring me. How are you doing?"

His face went blank. "Godric is gone. It's time for me to move past this."

"You don't have to move past this so quickly. You need time to grieve, Eric." She knew he didn't want to show more weakness. Vampires were not supposed to be weak. "It's okay for you to be vulnerable in front of me. I know you can't show your emotions in front of the other vampires, but that's what I am here for. We are in this together, we are blood bonded forever."

He looked at her as a bloody tear fell from his eye, "I just don't know how to go on without him." Even though it had been decades since he had seen Godric, he always had the comfort of knowing he was out there somewhere.

Sookie wiped the blood from his face with her thumb. "I will help you, if you will let me."

Eric nodded his head, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you too." She softly kissed his mouth. This time he responded.

Eric pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He reached for her hips and brought her across his lap so she was straddling him. "I need you," he whispered against her lips.

Sookie broke their kiss and pushed herself back to remove her clothing. They both now sat there with nothing but their underwear separating them. Eric immediately latched on to one of her breasts. He sucked and licked her nipple until it became erect. Satisfied he moved to her other breast while his hands pushed her lower half closer towards his gracious plenty.

"Eric," she moaned as she felt his hardness. Eric returned to her mouth, kissing her soundly. He pushed her off his lap and laid her gently on the bed. He removed both of their remaining clothes and moved between her legs. "I love you," she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear before he pushed himself inside of her. He didn't move. "JAG älska du , alltför." (I love you, too.) Sookie moved her hips up urging him to move. And he did just that, slowly he moved in and out.

Sookie moaned at the feeling he was creating inside of her. There was something different about this time. It was like she had finally broken down the last barrier he had built around himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter making him reach deeper inside of her. "I'm close," she said on a breathy moan.

Eric growled and sped up his movements. He pushed all of his love for Sookie through the bond. In return he was flooded with hers. He drew her earlobe into his mouth, "Bite me."

This was something new, Eric always bit his wrist for her to drink. He trusted her to bite him herself. She was beginning to fall more in love with him with each minute that passed. Sookie felt Eric's fangs graze her neck, then his tongue followed in their path. He was waiting for her to bite him first. She felt her coil winding tighter and tighter. She found the spot she wanted, it was where his neck and shoulder met. Sookie bit down until she felt his blood trickle into her mouth.

A surge of lust shot through Eric's entire body. He moved his hips faster as he bit into her neck. As soon as her warm blood hit his tongue he growled. Nothing tasted better than Sookie's blood. Maybe it was because he loved her that it tasted so sweet. Sookie's shout of completion tore him away from his thoughts and with one more draw of her blood his orgasm was ripped from him.

They lay there both completely sated. "Eric?" Sookie said as she turned on her side. "Are you going to be okay?"

He pulled her closer into him as he kissed her forehead. He didn't know if he would ever get over Godric's death but he was sure that with Sookie by his side he would be able to do anything. "Yes, Love. I'm going to be just fine."

**.:The End:.**

**

* * *

  
**

_A special thanks to __**Jen**__ for all your support in writing my first True Blood story and to _**finnish-nerdgirl** for helping me with my Swedish translation. Apparently the Google translator sucks.


End file.
